The Spider
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Reboot of the Amazing Spider-man With the high school year ending, senior student Harry Potter faces school with three admirers, Gwen Stacey, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, and a power hungry father, and a secret of his father's that will change Harry's life forever, and the superhero Spiderman will rise facing a corrupt superhero, The Lizard, and Green Goblin. Peek at #2.
1. Prologue, Who Am I?

_Reboot of the Amazing Spider-man series, and this time, it gets even more intense, as the young wizard/superhero gets ready for his final year of high school, but there's a plan happening, and it's up to Harry to stop it. So here is the beginning of the Spider._

* * *

Prologue. _**WHO AM I?**_

* * *

How could you do something that would kill you to do? If your friends and family were in danger, would you try to save them? Or would you leave them in the dust? This was my decision, I was in a position where I had to choose.

Things could've been different, I mean, really, I could've married, had a good kid, heck, the kid could've been a honors in college.

But they weren't like that. Not at all... so what would you do? After all, if you were me, what would your decision be?

I was never average, sure I was a smart kid, I studied to be a scientist, I wanted to cure cancer... save millions of lives...

Who am I? Would you like to know? I have to tell you, this story is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you I was a normal average age guy, someone lied...

_Try being there when your uncle almost died, after you got into a fight with him, and you think, god this all my fault, if I never, well hey how about stopping __**a human who turned into a giant lizard**__, or __**surviving two bullets without stopping or dying**__, stop some __**maniac**__ from killing your best friends, your family, no here's the kicker, try keeping your __**secret**__ identity from your over protective aunt, _ yeah I told you it wouldn't be for the faint of heart. But you had to keep reading.

Everything changed one day, I just don't get it, I mean you would think, hey! It's that kid who's parents went missing when he was a kid, well I know that wasn't the case with my parents...

I have to start this story at the beginning, when my parents left... it was terrible when I found out about the plane crash.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	2. The Dream

The description is here.

_**Description.**_With high school almost over, Harry Potter deals with having a crush on two girls, a father who is power hungry, and his son who hates his guts, but most of all, there's the spider that changed his life forever, and now Spider-man is in the way of the city's most notorious villains. Including the Green Goblin and the Lizard.

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

Chapter One. The Dream.

* * *

_**I**_t was a slow night in the Potter house, and young Harry Potter was sitting on the steps in the living room counting to ten, because he was playing hide and seek with his parents.

"Eight, Nine, Ten! Ready or not here I come!" said Harry, heading into the kitchen, and looked around. He looked around slowly, trying to figure out something, but suddenly he ran upstairs to his father's study, and saw a man wearing a hood concealing his full face.

"Where is it? It has to be here somewhere..." said the man, unaware of Harry standing there. "Bingo..." The man had pulled out Harry's father's briefcase, and James Potter grabbed Harry holding a gun.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" demanded James, and shot, suddenly the man turned into black smoke, leaving the briefcase on the floor, and Harry looked out the window, seeing the man disappear into the dark...

"Dad, who was that?" asked Harry, noticing that James was getting packed quickly. "Dad? Who was it?"

"Someone bad Harry. He's the one who gave you that lightning bolt scar..." said James, and Harry suddenly turned red...

He had entirely forgotten about the lightning bolt scar that was cut into his forehead. Harry didn't know who that man was, what he wanted, but he was afraid.

"James? Where's Harry?" asked Lily Potter coming upstairs, and Harry ran to her and hugged her. "James..."

"He's back. He knew what he was looking for!" said James. "The CS project." Lily knew instantly what he meant, and she packed too.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry, as the three got into the car as rain poured down on the streets.

"You're heading to your aunt and uncle's house for a little bit." said James. "It's just temporary..."

"Mom, what did that man want?" asked Harry, not knowing about the project that his father was working on.

"A important project, it may just change the world for the better..." said Lily. Harry felt better around his mom when he was scared.

"But hey, you'll get to see your friend Hermione more..." said James. Harry smiled at the thought, and fell asleep before the car left the house, and Lily noticed a shadow moving through the house, and James floored it.

The car drove for several of hours until it reached New York City... Harry had woke up about the morning and saw the car pull up to his aunt and uncle's house.

"Harry, go inside now!" said James, and Harry ran in sensing danger. His aunt and uncle were there at the kitchen table just having a cup of coffee.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Harry's Uncle Ben. James and Lily came in with Harry's stuff, and Aunt May nodded.

"What's with the luggage May?" asked Uncle Ben, and James and Lily hugged Harry hard, and Harry had tears.

"Harry needs to stay here, the man who gave him the darn scar on his forehead is back, he wants the project to the CS experiment." said Lily.

"Oh no... that darned man..." said Uncle Ben. "We'll take good care of him son." James hugged Uncle Ben and left through the door, and Harry looked out of the door towards the car, and the car sped off out of sight.

"Come on Harry. Get upstairs to your room." said Uncle Ben, and the two ran up there, and Harry noticed that there was a new bed there. "Nice huh?"

"Yes! I love it!" said Harry hugging Uncle Ben. Harry looked through the window once more, and then that was when Harry stopped thinking of the past and heard the music ringing through the high school hallways...

"Yo puny Potter!" said Draco Malfoy grabbing Harry and then handing him secretly money for a new camera.

"Thanks..." whispered Harry, knowing what next, and Draco punched him. "Yeah..." Harry rubbed his face where Draco hit him, and went down the hallway like every other day.

Grabbing his skateboard he rode down the hallway, and was stopped.

"Do you want to keep the skateboard Mr. Potter?" asked Mr. Sweeney, clenching the skateboard, as Harry gulped.

"Yeah, I'll keep it off the floor." said Harry, heading into the courtyard, and saw beautiful Hermione Granger...

_Why can't I ask her? I mean, she's my next door neighbor, _thought Harry, and she looked at Harry as he looked at the crowd that pulled up around Draco beating up Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend.

"Somebody video tape this!" said a student, and Harry pushed his way through, and saw this, and Ron looked at him, bleeding.

"Potter, take a picture..." said Draco. Harry shook his head, and just stood there, before reaching to grab Ron's neck collar. "I don't think so!"

"Just let him go Malfoy." said Harry, and Draco threw Ron into the ground. "Thanks..."

"You think you can boss me around Potter, take a picture with your stupid camera..." said Draco, now up in Harry's face...

"No, I will not take your stupid photo!" said Harry, before being punched in the face by Draco, really hard enough for Harry's feet to fly off the ground, and Harry hit his head on the cement.

"TAKE THE PHOTO!" said Draco, before kicking Harry's face. Harry shook his head before coughing blood.

"MALFOY!" said Hermione walking to the injured Harry. "We still up for the study lesson today? If we are, then get to class..."

"Alright." said Draco heading inside, and Harry could hardly get up, and Ron helped him up, and Harry rubbed his blood off his face.

"Thanks for what you did back there Harry." said Ron, who was wiping his arms off, and Harry cleaned his glasses off.

"No problem, I still have the money for my new cam..." Harry interrupted himself by reaching into his pocket and realizing Draco took the money back. "Crap..."

"Hey, you're lucky Granger got in that for you." said Ron. "You'd probably be about dead right about now."

"So would you if I didn't get in that for you..." said Harry, smirking and heading to class, and he sat behind Hermione a seat a row across.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione looking at Harry, and Harry looked at her weird. "What's your name?"

"You know my name..." said Harry.

"I know, I want to know if you know your name..." said Hermione.

"It's Harry, Harry Potter." said Harry, and Hermione smiled before looking away. Harry smiled and rubbed his aching arm, and went through the rest of the day through school.

Riding his skateboard home, Harry stopped at the front door and walked in slowly, and Aunt May walked upstairs from the basement.

"Harry, I need you to help Uncle Ben with the plumbing, the basement is flooding." said Aunt May.

"What? I'm going down there..." said Harry heading down there, and Uncle Ben, who was standing up on a chair as water was flooding the room.

"Harry, I need your help over here!" said Uncle Ben. Harry nodded and grabbed the buckets and dived into the water before swimming to Uncle Ben.

"Here." said Harry, handing the buckets to his uncle. "Hey, what's that?" Harry saw an old briefcase, and grabbed it.

"That old thing? That was your father's." said Uncle Ben, and Harry found the leak under the furnace, and Uncle Ben went up while Harry fixed the leak. The water drained down, and Harry closed the leak and went up with the briefcase, eager to see what was in it.

Harry couldn't find anything in the briefcase, and ate supper in silence, before heading upstairs to bed.

Laying down, Harry could feel the intense feeling from the briefcase, and then he fell asleep slowly.

_Standing along of a train railroad, Harry looked around, and saw a huge fire ball coming down at him. He could see his parents holding each other, and then the plane crashed, huge explosion, throwing Harry off of his feet, and Harry looked in fear as he saw a dark figure walking away._

_ "My god, that's how they died." said Harry to himself, and then with a loud thud, Harry fell into the plane. _

Harry woke up with drool running down his door from himself, and shook his head in terror as he saw a newspaper with the CS project in there, the one that the odd man tried to take when Harry was little.

"Odd." said Harry, and got up and walked out the door.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	3. Crash

_**Chapter Two. Crash.**_

* * *

Harry rode his skateboard slowly, and as he did, all he noticed was that he saw that there was a pale green glow inside of a warehouse, owned by Arthur Weasley, Ron's father.

"I better look at this..." said Harry, and walked inside, and then remembered a gift of his father's...

_Flashback. _

_**"Harry, you are a special kid, who cannot be defeated, so you are able to use magic." said James sitting with Harry on a couch.**_

_**"Magic? I thought was a myth." said Harry.**_

_**"This look fake?" asked James holding a wand, above it a floating three headed dog.**_

_**"No, but... whoa a three headed dog!" said Harry, and then he started to realize his father was telling the truth...** _

Harry forgot about it, and hid in the shadows, and saw men holding a green liquid and there was a huge machine being built, and Harry looked in bewilderment.

"Mr. Weasley will be forever pleased." said a man, and Harry moved closer and stopped as the floor shook. A man at the age of 21 stood, holding a picture, and then looked over at Harry's direction, and Harry ran like crazy.

"There, get him! He'll ruin everything!" said the man, and Harry ran to the glass, and then dodged a bullet before being thrown through the glass, and he fell into the water below.

"He's dead, just let's go." said the second guy.

Harry gasped as he breached the surface, and climbed into the docks, and kept gasping for breaths.

"Man, I need to get to the old Construction Site near Ron's house. I can work on my dad's project identification process." said Harry, getting up and walked to the bridge, still drying off, and noticed that the clouds were looking ominous.

Slowly moving, Harry got to the middle of the bridge, when he noticed Cop cars, Swat helicopters surrounding the bridge, and there in a standoff, was Officer Stacey, leader of the NYPD, and a bunch of thugs holding a blond teenager, Gwen Stacey.

"Oh no..." said Harry, and then noticed that his friend Tyler Parker walked up to the back of the thug holding Gwen, and took him down with a loud thwack sound, and the other thugs attacked him, and a bullet hit a car engine, and there was an explosion, and Harry went crashing into the side, near the fire...

Harry saw Tyler suddenly launch over Gwen, and then with a loud bang, knocked two thugs out, leaving a huge bulky thug heading towards Harry.

"Great..." said Harry, moving quickly, and then he got up, and ran to the police side and launched out of sight, and felt like a wimp, and then saw Tyler project an odd liquid out, and the bulky guy had webbing on his face.

Tyler knocked the guy out, and disappeared into the smoke. Harry couldn't believe what he witnessed...

With that note, he ran out of there, with his bookbag, and hurried to the Construction Site...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	4. The Bite

_**Chapter Three. The Bite**_

* * *

Harry walked to the Construction Site, and sat down in on a chair that he brought and pulled out a newspaper and looked at the paper with the CS Project, a.k.a. Cross Species.

"Cross Species... that's odd, it seems that Doctor Curt Connors and my father were working to make people live in unison with other DNA, making them half human, and half animal... none who tried turned out perfect... they turned into monsters..." said Harry.

"The only person who survived the experiments was that of James Potter..." said Harry, gulping, and learning that one of the monsters actually destroyed Connor's other arm, and had to amputate it.

"My god..."

Harry sat there, bewildered, and then got up and climbed up to the top of the building, and pulled binoculars out, and saw Hermione walking inside of Oscorp with a group of students from the high school.

"I guess my luck is turning..." said Harry, and then he ran to the edge, and grabbed a rope and climbed to the bottom and entered Oscorp, and slowly, he sneaked his way to part of the fiftieth floor, where Hermione was, and then as she gave the students to Dr. Connors, Harry grabbed Hermione.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Look, my father worked here, do you know anything about the cross species project?" asked Harry.

"Are you crazy? You'll get me fired, and I swear Harry Potter, if you do..." said Hermione.

"Trust me, you won't, and hey, would you go to prom with me?" asked Harry.

"I guess, I mean, Draco seems to be wanting to ask me, but sure." said Hermione, and Harry smiled before running out of sight, and entered the Cross Species room, and there was something he never thought he'd see again...

_Flashback..._

_**Harry and James entered the Cross Species lab, where super spiders, or radioactive, were being tested, and Harry's blood matched the perfection, but Harry was too young to be tested...**_

_**"When you are ready Harry, you will know..." said James.** _

Harry grabbed a web and he didn't realize a spider was on his neck, and it bit, and Harry went falling to the floor shaking like he was having a seizure, and he stumbled to his feet, as the spider launched off, and Harry moved out of the Cross Species lab, and left Oscorp.

He made his way to the subway where he sat down, and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in _Lower Manhattan._**

Arthur Weasley saw footage of Harry launching out the window, and coming out of the water, and was still alive.

"Johnny Storm is going to have a target tonight..." said Arthur, and the device at the warehouse was finished...

"Time for your testing Mr. Weasley..." said Johnny Storm appearing.

"Good... put the other test subject in there." said Arthur, and within seconds, a test subject fell out of the device, and turned into a goblin like creature...

"The Hob Goblin is ready for more testing, now it'll be your turn." The subject turned back to human, and Arthur had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	5. School Fight

_**Chapter Four. School fight.**_

* * *

As Harry woke up, he was suddenly on the ceiling of the train, and was sticking there, and suddenly he fell to the ground, and then a woman pulled him up and Harry's hand were like sticky, and his hands were stuck to her chest.

"Let go of her!" said a man.

"I can't!" said Harry, so much like a pervert...

He was thrown into the seat, and the woman's shirt went with him, and she had no undershirt on, showing her pink bra.

"Here..." said Harry, noticing a tattoo on her neck, that reminded him of Oscorp.

He was thrown out of the train, with his broken skateboard.

"Man, my skateboard." said Harry, walking home, and then sitting down, there was a knock at his door.

He opened it while he was taking his shirt off, and saw it was Hermione.

"Oh god!" said Harry putting his shirt on, and then let Hermione in.

"Nice room..." said Hermione.

"Thanks, uh..." said Harry, closing his laptop where a picture of Hermione was.

"So, uh what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing I guess, just changing into some nicer clothes..." said Harry seeing his nasty looking clothes.

"Well my parents are wanting to meet you some day, are you free Saturday?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah... what time would you like me to be over?" asked Harry.

"Around Five O' Clock." said Hermione.

"Okay, I need to check something out on the Cross Species Project." said Harry... and suddenly Hermione put a file folder on Harry's briefcase.

"That's what I dug up, I just hope I don't get fired for it Harry, I gotta go." said Hermione, and she closed the door, and Harry smiled...

What Harry did next was extraordinary, he launched to the wall and stuck there, and crawled to the ceiling and stuck.

Heading Downstairs, Harry kept being bugged by a fly, so with incredible accuracy, he caught the fly without killing it.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben saw this, and were amazed.

"Harry, what's happening to you?" asked Aunt May.

"I don't know." said Harry running to his room, and then looking through the file, one part found his attention.

That of a device that could automatically change DNA... which resembled the device in the warehouse.

"Huh... this is intriguing..." said Harry, and knowing that Arthur Weasley owned the warehouse, he knew that he was the one who made the device.

As Harry fell asleep that night, he only thought about the next day, and how it might go...

**The Next Day...**

Waking up, Harry got up, took his shirt off, and realized his scrawny figure was now buff, broad, and had a six pack...

"Whoa..." said Harry.

He went downstairs fully dressed, and ran to school, he stopped outside as he saw Arthur telling Ron something, and then looking directly at Harry, before as a car drove by, Arthur was gone, and Ron was at the school.

"What did your dad want?" asked Harry.

"Saying to stay away from you, that you're bad news." said Ron.

"Sure, not like he's trying to make freaks..." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I mean that he's making some sort of device, it can change DNA, it's all involved with something my dad was working on before he died." said Harry.

"Oh, did you tell Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Not yet, and plus I don't think her boss needs to know that she stole the files for me." said Harry.

"You have some charm." said Ron.

"I know." said Harry, and the two entered the school, and then as first period began, Harry noticed Hermione was sitting near his table.

"Hey." said Hermione. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you during lunch, just believe me, you won't believe it when I tell you." said Harry.

"I hope so..." said Hermione.

"Hey, who's the new teacher?" asked Harry, seeing Johnny Storm standing in the middle of the classroom.

"Wait, that's Johnny Storm, I know his sister, Susan Storm, she's in the hospital right now. He's been working to get her money for her operation." said Ron.

"Huh..." said Hermione.

"I've seen him somewhere before, I can't put my finger on it." said Harry.

Johnny looked Harry dead in the eyes, and Harry gulped.

When Harry finished first period Johnny stopped him.

"I'm going to have a talk with you after school..." said Johnny.

"What'd I do?" asked Harry.

"Snooping around my workshop..." said Johnny.

"Sorry, I was walking and got lost, and then someone attacked me." said Harry, and left.

Johnny looked straight at him as Harry disappeared into the crowds...

**During Lunch.**

"Really? A device that changes DNA?" asked Hermione.

"It's all in the file, I know this is crazy, but Johnny stopped me and said that the warehouse was his workshop, I didn't know he had one." said Harry.

"He doesn't. Trust me." said Ron sitting down.

"Any word on the day of Prom?" asked Hermione.

"They're cancelling it." said Ron.

Harry's happiness dropped as Draco Malfoy pushed Harry into the ground.

"Malfoy!" growled Harry, and then with anger threw Draco into the wall.

"I'm so scared!" said Malfoy, punching Harry, and with strength, Harry threw Draco over his head, and into the ground. Students looked in amazement, and Hermione in terror.

"This is for Ron..." said Harry, punching Draco in the face, and sat down.

"Whoa, you were like the world's strongest man Harry, you lifted him like he was a feather." said Ron.

"I don't think I can deal with this Harry..." said Hermione leaving the table, as Draco grabbed Harry by the neck and threw him to the ground.

Teachers came to break the students up, but Harry pushed them out of the way, and slammed Malfoy into a table, and then knocked Malfoy out with a skull crushing punch.

Malfoy was taken to the principal's office while Harry was taken to detention for after school...

**After school...**

"Really Harry, a fight?" asked Uncle Ben.

"Sorry, he threw me off my seat, I went at him." said Harry.

"So, you're not going to that Hermione's house tonight then?" asked Uncle Ben.

"No, she called it off..." said Harry, sadly, and then left the school and was in his car when Uncle Ben said:

"I need you to pick your aunt up tonight."

"Alright, I need to go see Doctor Curt Connors first... is that okay?" asked Harry.

"Sure..." said Uncle Ben, and drove Harry to the estate of Curt Connors...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	6. Meeting of the Minds

_**Chapter Five. Meeting of the Minds**_

* * *

Harry entered the house where Curt Connors worked eagerly on a formula.

"Dr. Connors? I'm Harry Potter, James Potter's son..." said Harry, and Curt looked at him.

"You've grown a lot Harry, I haven't seen you since..." said Curt.

"The night they vanished, I know." said Harry.

"The reason I came here is because I want to know exactly was the side effects of my dad's DNA merging with another. What was it?" asked Harry.

"Well he got incredible strength, he seemed faster, less intelligent for some reason, and an urge for rotten food." said Curt.

"What animal was it?" asked Harry.

"A Rhino..." said Curt.

"Rhino..." said Harry, sounding like a broken record.

"Why were you wondering?" asked Curt.

"Because, I want to know what went wrong... if this can save millions of lives, I want to help." said Harry.

"The one formula I can use to get limbs back is lizard DNA, so..." said Curt.

"Oh easy, you put X instead of Y, you switched it around..." said Harry, and then Curt put the formula to work.

"How'd you learn about the Cross Species project?" asked Curt.

"I had my dad's briefcase with it in there, and I found a file with a device blueprint to change DNA halfway. Arthur Weasley had one like it..." said Harry.

"Arthur Weasley has his reasons, no need to question him..." said Curt.

"I guess you're right." said Harry.

"Harry, you're brilliant, the formula is usable. Saturday we'll make the formula work." said Curt.

"Okay, I have to go, because I need to pick up my aunt." said Harry, noticing the time, and he darted out, and hurried to his aunt's location, and saw Uncle Ben sadly picking her up. "Uncle Ben..."

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	7. Human Torch

_**Chapter Six. Human Torch**_

* * *

Harry followed his uncle's car, and then stopped as it came to the gas station, and Aunt May was inside, and a guy with blonde hair tossed a bottle of chocolate milk to Harry, and Uncle Ben followed him.

Suddenly there was a shot fired, and Harry looked, and he saw the man running, and Harry ran to his uncle, and fell to his knees.

"Uncle Ben..." said Harry. "HELP!"

No one came, but Aunt May looked everywhere.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" said Harry, crying, and knowing he was the only one who could get Uncle Ben to the hospital, lifted him up and began to run. "Don't die on me Uncle Ben..."

Aunt May saw him running, and gasped in horror.

Cops were chasing after the blonde man, and Harry ran into an alley, and climbed up the wall quickly, and ran along the rooftops, and slowly, he could feel the life falling out of his uncle.

"NO!" said Harry, and with huge amounts of agility, he jumped to the streets, seeing the hospital, and when he passed the warehouse, Johnny started to follow Harry.

"Harry, stop moving..." said Uncle Ben.

"NO! I'm not letting you die!" said Harry, and then the doors of the hospital opened and Harry literally darted for his life, well his uncle's, and then entered, and doctors rushed to get Uncle Ben.

"What's his name?" asked the nurse.

"Ben Potter..." said Harry, and then noticed the blood on him. "He was injured terribly, I literally ran from the Git n' go in Midtown to get here." said Harry

"You are really lucky you made it here without him dying." said the nurse.

"I know..." said Harry, and then he threw his jacket away, and headed outside, and headed to the Empire State Building roof.

Sitting Harry cried terribly, and Johnny got up there somehow, and grabbed Harry.

"What Johnny? Just leave me alone!" said Harry.

"I know what you saw, and now you must die..." said Johnny.

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"You saw the device!" said Johnny, and tackled Harry over the ledge, and the two went freefalling.

"I didn't tell anyone!" said Harry, punching Johnny, and Harry went crashing into the glass window, and went sliding through the hallway until he fell through another glass window, and held on for his life.

Johnny, who was on fire, flew at Harry with incredible speed.

"What the?" asked Harry, and launched off the ledge, and went flying through the air as he grabbed hold of a roof ledge twelve feet away. Johnny slammed into Harry, and Harry fell into an alley full of water. "Ugh..."

Johnny hit Harry hard in the face, throwing him backwards and he hit the wall of a building.

Harry passed out, and laid unconscious. Johnny lifted Harry up, and suddenly Harry's foot rammed Johnny into the water, and Harry threw Johnny into the wall, and Harry climbed up the wall, and got on the roof running.

Jumping over the ledges, Harry glanced back to see if Johnny was following. Johnny flew at him, and as he reached the edge of Brooklyn, and almost at water, Harry stopped and grabbed Johnny's shirt, and tackled him into the water.

Punching Johnny, Harry knocked him out, and put him on the street.

Gasping Harry checked to see if Johnny was alive.

He was breathing, at least, Harry got up and left a note.

_I didn't do nothing wrong, you attacked me._

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	8. Return to the Hospital

_**Chapter Seven. Return to the Hospital...**_

* * *

Harry had a picture of the shooter of his uncle, and climbed to Oscorp's roof, and looked through binoculars, showing a man who definitely resembled the shooter, and with agility, Harry launched off the roof, and went soaring at the window.

The man saw Harry, and looked in wonder, and suddenly the glass exploded as Harry hit it, and the man fell.

"Murderer!" said Harry throwing the man, and the man hit a chair, and lights flickered, and all Harry saw was the man run towards the stairs to the roof.

Harry ran along the wall, and then launched onto the wall, and then leaped to the man's sight.

"What are you?" asked the man, and then threw Harry into the wall. The man reached the fifth floor, and leaped out of the window, and landed in garbage.

Harry launched out of the window he landed in, and dived to the alley, and ran at the man.

Cops appeared, and stopped Harry and the man. The man suddenly launched into a car with accomplices, and the man pointed to him.

"I know who you are, I've seen your face!" said the man, before being drove out of sight.

Cops grabbed Harry, and Captain Granger stood in front of him along with Captain Stacey.

"Who's this?" asked Stacey.

"My daughter's ex-date to prom... Harry Potter." said Granger.

"That's my uncle's shooter." said Harry falling to his knees.

"We know, we need you out of this." said Stacey.

"So what? Not like I have anything to lose..." said Harry.

"Yes you do..." said a voice, and Harry looked behind him, and saw Hermione and Aunt May.

Cops let Harry go, and Hermione ran up to him and hugged him hard.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" asked Granger.

"Harry needs support, he lost his uncle..." said Hermione, and Harry got really mad at that, and then got up and headed to Aunt May.

"He's going to be caught Aunt May... trust me." said Harry.

"I hope so Harry... your persistence may get the better of you one time, and you yourself may be killed." said Aunt May, "I don't want that to happen..."

"I promise that won't..." said Harry.

"I'm going with Harry." said Hermione.

"Okay..." said Granger, and the three got in the car, and drove to Harry's house.

The way the man looked at Harry triggered his memory.

He was the man who tried stealing the CS project.

"Aunt May, remember how my dad's study was robbed almost, with me in there?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, why?" asked Aunt May.

"The shooter is him. The robber..." said Harry.

"How..." said Hermione.

"Trust me. Hermione come with me okay?" asked Harry.

"Sure."

The two entered Harry's room, and then Hermione looked at Harry not knowing what to expect...

When Harry pulled a bookbag out and had sunglasses, he put it in his drawers, and then handed Hermione a cloth.

"What's this for?" asked Hermione.

"Make it into a mask." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Just please do it..." said Harry.

**Minutes later...**

Harry got the sunglasses out and put the lenses into the eye holes, and then put it on.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione. "You're not going after the shooter are you?"

"That's exactly what I plan on doing Hermione, not until he's caught and brought to justice..." said Harry, and then lifting the mask up to his nose, he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before leaving out of the window.

Running, Harry launched onto a roof, and ran to the edge, and listened for sirens.

There on the bridge, was cop cars chasing the car with the shooter in it.

"Bingo..." said Harry, and then launched onto another roof and ran towards the bridge.

Harry launched onto the bridge as the cars wrecked into each other, and the shooter ran into a warehouse, and Harry looked in disgust as he saw a helicopter take the shooter away out of the city...

"Uncle Ben... I'll avenge you somehow..." said Harry, and then went to the hospital, and entered his uncle's room.

There on respiratory oxygen, was Uncle Ben, barely moving.

"Uncle Ben?" asked Harry, and his uncle looked at him.

"Harry..." breathed his uncle.

"Don't talk Uncle Ben, you'll be getting out of the hospital, but the thing is, when the bullet hit you, it destroyed your hip, you can't walk..." said Harry.

"What?" said Uncle Ben.

"Yeah. I'll get you when you get out. Trust me. Good night Uncle Ben." said Harry, and left the room, and then sighed.

* * *

_Please review and thanks _


	9. Ready to play god?

_**Chapter Eight. Ready to Play God?**_

* * *

**The Next Day... **

Harry got to his locker, and Malfoy walked up to him, and with anger, Harry put Malfoy up against the locker.

"Whoa, I wanted to say sorry about your uncle..." said Malfoy.

"Sorry, I've been a bit off. Thanks. Oh and Hermione's mine, so if you want to pick on Ron, go ahead, but I will knock you down, hard." said Harry, leaving his locker, and saw Johnny in his class, looking right at him.

"Why do I even bother?" asked Harry, and let the rest of the day by.

After school, he walked to Dr. Connor's house.

"So Harry, you ready to do a bit of good for all of mankind?" asked Dr. Connors.

"I guess." said Harry. "How are we going to make the formula?"

"At Oscorp Labs..." said Dr. Connors.

"Cool. I think there's something odd about the new worker at my school, Johnny Storm, he attacked me last night after my uncle was shot..." said Harry.

"The Human Torch? What did you do to make him so mad?" asked Dr. Connors.

"I don't know, I think he's just upset." said Harry.

"No, he's not, he's never upset enough to almost kill." said Dr. Connors.

As the two entered Oscorp, Harry and Dr. Connors held the formula workings, and entered the lab, for the Cross Species.

"You ready to play god Mr. Potter?" asked Dr. Connors.

"Yes..." said Harry, and they worked on the formula, and used a three legged mouse, and the leg returned that was missing.

"Brilliant it works!" said Dr. Connors.

"Wait, what would the side effects be possibly?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out as it goes. You better be getting home, come down on Monday, and I'll let you know what happened." said Dr. Connors.

Harry nodded, leaving the labs, not knowing the danger he was releasing onto the city of New York...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	10. Arrest Warrant

_**Chapter Nine. Arrest Warrant.**_

* * *

That night Harry thought about his powers, wall crawling, super strength, spider sense, but no webs, he remembered there being a new pair of devices that shot out web like fluid, and Harry needed it...

Getting up from his roof, Harry put his mask on, and ran to the Oscorp building.

_I need to be stealth, have to allow it to consume me, this means everything for me to stop my Uncle's shooter..._

Harry launched onto the wall, and went climbing up, and he reached a window in an office that was empty. He entered through the window, and walked to the door, and saw security all over the place.

"Great... now I have to be sneaky." said Harry, and launched into the air vents, and slowly moved his way towards the next hallway. As he reached it, he saw a huge flaw in his plan, they were going to destroy the shooters.

"No..." said Harry... and launched out at them, and punched them hard, knocking the guards into the glass, and Harry put the shooters on and shot the webs sticking them there, and breaking the glass Harry launched out.

He shot a web and swung to Hermione's apartment in Midtown.

Getting to her window, Harry threw the mask to the streets below, and knocked on the glass.

Hermione answered the knock, and looked at Harry in his stance.

"Harry? How'd you get up here?" asked Hermione.

"Your doorman wouldn't let me through."

"We're thirty stories up." said Hermione.

"Doormen are intimidating Hermione, and plus, you've overestimated me over a thousand times already." said Harry.

"Why are cops looking for a guy with your mask?" asked Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry.

"It's all over the news, the guy broke in and attacked guards, and stole a pair of prototype web shooters." said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"My dad has an arrest warrant for him, or you... whoever this is." said Hermione.

Harry remembered the mask.

"Uh, close that window for a few minutes okay?" asked Harry.

"Sure..." said Hermione, shutting Harry out, and Harry dived over the ledge and fell towards the street below, and Harry ran down the building wall, and slammed his feet into the ground and saw the cops looking, and Harry was on the mask.

He took it and threw it away, and then really fast Harry shot a web up to Hermione's window.

"Okay, sorry, had to do something." said Harry.

"Hey, do you still want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'd love to." said Harry.

"I guess I'll see you then." said Hermione.

"Okay." said Harry, and then started climbing down, or so Hermione thought...

Harry clung to the wall of the building and launched off quickly and shot a web to a building and swung to his house and crashed onto his bed.

"Ouch..." said Harry.

He looked at the i.d. witness of the crime, Dr. Connors had seen Harry fighting, and now he was afraid. Harry made a costume with a spider symbol on the middle of his chest, and one on his back, and had the costume red and blue.

The mask had two translucent eye pieces, where only Harry saw out, and two boots, and gloves that covered his hands fully, and had a place for the web shooters.

Putting it on, Harry smiled...

**The next day... **

Shooting a web from the top of the Empire State Building, Harry dived off, and swung towards an alley where a gang meet was at.

"Time I make my mark..." said Harry, and launched down at them. The gang members had knives and guns, but Harry had one thing they didn't, agility.

A knife was thrown, and Harry dodged and punched a thug in the face, and put a skull crushing kick to another, knocking him out, and the dazed thug fell to the ground, weak. The rest of the gang members kept falling as Harry knocked them out.

Smiling Harry put the thugs into a giant web bag, and swung it to the police department.

Cops chased after Harry quickly, and Harry crashed into an alley, and he ran as cops chased after him. Climbing up the wall, Harry dodged tazers, and gunshots... and Harry escaped, barely, and headed towards Hermione's house, unknowing of the fiery battle to come...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	11. Spider-man vs Human Torch

_**Chapter Ten. Spider-man vs. Human Torch**_

* * *

Harry stopped at the rooftop as he got into his clothes, and his spider sense went off, and Harry was thrown into Hermione's glass, shattering it, and Harry crashed into Hermione's closet.

"Harry!" said Hermione, and saw Johnny Storm on fire hovering outside of the window. "God, are you alright?"

"I've felt worse... trust me..." said Harry getting up, and his glasses fell apart... "my glasses... that does it..."

Harry's shirt was falling apart revealing the suit, and Harry saw Hermione not looking, and Harry dived out and got into the suit and swung at Johnny.

Johnny crashed into a gargoyle, and it fell towards the street. Webbing it, Harry slammed it into Johnny.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, and saw Harry in the suit fighting Johnny, not seeing his face.

Harry punched Johnny hard in the face, and it burnt his glove a bit, but not much.

With in a second, Harry was hit in the face with a fire uppercut, and Harry went falling off the building and he crashed into the street.

"Ah man..." muttered Harry getting up, and suddenly Johnny slammed a car into Harry.

Harry fell to the ground, and cops surrounded the area, and Johnny stopped, and lifted Harry's head, and went to take the mask off, and Harry knocked Johnny into Captain Granger's cop car, and sprayed Johnny with water, and knocked him out, and Johnny was taken into custody, and Harry escaped, only to realize that he was badly hurt, and put other clothes on over his costume, and then sat down at Hermione's broken window.

"Hermione..." said Harry...

"Harry!" said Hermione, pulling Harry in, and looked at his wound from the car. "This is terrible."

"Don't tell your dad, please just don't, meet you out there..." said Harry.

"Okay." said Hermione, and Harry turned his web shooters off, and then walked limply after Hermione.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	12. Dinner at the Grangers

_**Chapter Eleven. Dinner with the Grangers**_

* * *

**At ****Dr. Connors House.**

Dr. Connors injected the formula into his arm, and miraculously, his arm grew back, and it was fully moveable, and he started to cry. As he got into a taxi, his arm turned green, and had nails forming.

"Go to Regenald Ryan Richards house." said Dr. Connors, who's eyes were reptilian. "NOW!"

**Meanwhile...**

Harry sat down as Mrs. Granger put food on the table, as Captain Granger sat down.

"How was work honey?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Crap... well Mr. Potter, tell us about yourself." said Mr. Granger.

"Well there's not much to say really, I live with my aunt and now crippled Uncle, parents died night I moved to Brooklyn, got good grades... that's all I care about." said Harry.

"Oh, Harry, have you heard about that Spider-man guy? Have you caught him yet?" asked Hermione.

"No, but we captured a corrupt superhero, Johnny Storm thanks to Spider-man, he's still a vigilante and he needs to be brought to justice, he thinks he's above the law." said Mr. Granger.

"Maybe he's trying to do something the cops can't." said Harry.

"Something the cops can't? We're the best Police Force in the U.S." said Mr. Granger.

"But think about it Mr. Granger, cops are turning corrupt, haven't you seen the news about them helping my uncle's shooter get away, yeah I saw that." said Harry.

"Those are undercover. They'll get him when the time is right." said Mr. Granger.

"When the time is right? He nearly murdered my Uncle, I hoofed it on foot trying to get him to the hospital, and trust me, that killed me having his blood on me!" said Harry.

"I understand your anger, but let the cops do their job..." said Mr. Granger.

"Harry, just stop okay." said Hermione.

"Fine, but I must say this, the dinner is delicious." said Harry, and the way the food looked, he just glanced at it, and saw steam, and remembered a devastating moment...

_Flashback. _

_**Harry laid in bed one night, as he smelt this odd scent, it was a mixture, and soon he realized, it was poison, and it was meant for him, he couldn't escape it, he reached his window and opened it, and puked for minutes straight.** _

"Uh... can you excuse me for a minute?" asked Harry, and moved to the terrace, and leaned over the edge, and clung to the wall with his back. He was about to puke, when he heard Hermione's voice, and he climbed up, and sat down and gulped down the puke. "Gross..."

"Harry, you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, just feel a bit tired, Johnny hurt me badly, look..." said Harry, showing the wound, and it was now swollen.

The suit was under his clothes, but Hermione didn't see it.

"Hermione, your dad has to head to the Brooklyn Bridge, there's some sort of giant lizard creature rampaging there..." said Mrs. Granger.

"Okay Mom, I'll be in." said Hermione.

"I gotta go." said Harry hearing sirens.

"Why?" asked Hermione, moving to the side, and Harry shot her with a web and pulled her to him. "You're Spider-man?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone..." said Harry, and then launched over the edge and shot a web and swung quickly towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	13. Does it scare you?

_**Chapter Twelve. Does it scare you?**_

* * *

The pressure that Harry felt as he swung towards the bridge, he only thought: What is that thing?

Harry swung to the top of the bridge as the cops pulled up and then was it then that Harry saw it.

A giant, green, humanoid lizard, and was wearing a scientist's labcoat and pants.

"That's one ugly monster..." said Harry, and it lost all of it's clothes. "Ew gross..."

Harry knew he had to do something, and he saw the creature grab a car and roared.

Quickly, without thinking, Harry stood up, and took his jacket off to reveal the Spider-man suit, and then pulled the mask out.

The creature roared evilly as Harry got the mask on, and then Harry with agility launched off the ledge, and turned his web shooters on.

"Here we go!" said Harry kicking the creature, throwing him back and the car fell over the side of the bridge, and there was no one in there, so he webbed it and slammed it into the creature, causing an explosion.

"Stop right there Spider-man!" said Captain Granger.

Harry looked at Captain Granger, unaware of the creature lifting a car, and then throwing it at him.

Harry's spider sense went off too late, he was crushed by the car.

"He's dead... he has to be..." said Granger.

Suddenly the car started to be lifted, and Harry stood with a slightly ripped suit, and threw it into the creature, throwing the creature towards the waters below.

The creature escaped into the sewers, and then bullets were shot at Harry, and with speed, Harry ran and swung towards the city.

Bullets hit his web, and he almost lost grip.

"Hey I'm swinging here!" said Harry and suddenly he fell into an alley, and he put his clothes back on, and laid against a dumpster as Captain Granger.

"What happened to you?" asked Granger.

"Boy were you right... Spider-man just rammed into me, throwing me into the dumpster. He went that way." said Harry, faking the pain mostly.

The cops left, and Harry ran to his house, where he fell to the bed below him.

His clothes were torn, and the suit was dirty, ripped, burnt... this was not a good night for him...

**The next day... **

Sitting on the track bleachers, Harry tried to comfort his hurt side, where he was slammed with the car from the creature.

Hermione walked up to him and sat down.

"Hey, what happened at the bridge last night?" asked Hermione.

"Got my head thrown to the ground, that's what." said Harry, and then revealed the cuts from the creature.

"Does it scare you Harry, what you can do?" asked Hermione.

"No, not anymore that is. At first I was terrified. But after the shooting, I wasn't afraid anymore." said Harry.

"So you became Spider-man because of you uncle being shot?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

"So, what's next Spider-man?" asked Hermione.

"Find out what the creature was, and who it is, and see if the Cross Species Project had to involved with it." said Harry standing up, and Hermione put a folded piece of paper in Harry's hand, and left.

Harry looked at it, and saw a message.

_534 Brooklyn Avenue, Manhattan, tonight, 1130 PM. come Alone..._

Was Hermione the one who gave him the note, or was she hypnotized, and didn't know.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	14. The Sewers

_**Chapter Thirteen. The Sewers.**_

* * *

Harry slowly walked into Dr. Connors' lab, and immediately had an eerie feeling.

"Dr. Connors?" asked Harry, and looked down at the mice cage, and saw the one with the healed leg was green and eating it's sister. "What the?"

He moved out of sight as he heard a noise, and saw Dr. Connors, weak and pale, and took all of his needed things out of the lab.

"Dr. Connors, what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Harry, the formula, I need to work on it myself." said Dr. Connors.

"I know, it turned the mouse into a cannibal mouse!" said Harry, and suddenly he was thrown across the room, and out of the wall, and the creature stood there, looking down to see if Harry was dead.

But actually, Harry was clinging to the side of the building and then launched into the creature, and they went freefalling to the streets below.

Punching Harry, the creature bit him, and with strength Harry pulled his hand to the wall, and stomped onto the creature, and he fell to the street below.

"The Lizard is just stupid..." said Harry, and then hung to the wall and since people were watching, and a trampoline was below him, he let himself fall, and pretended to be passed out.

Captain Granger was there, looking upset.

"You know how to get into trouble don't you?" asked Granger.

"I guess. What happened to the Lizard?" asked Harry.

"Look for yourself." said Captain Stacey appearing coming out of a manhole that was wrecked.

"There?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Granger, and put Harry onto his feet, and walked him to his squad car. "What happened?"

"Okay, I went to see Dr. Connors, and the Lizard ambushed me, threw me out of the wall, and I was hanging for dear life, when he tackled me, and I knocked him off of my foot, and then I fell to the trampoline." said Harry.

"The Morale of the story basically." said Granger.

"Yeah basically." said Harry.

"Alright, go home, there's a law for NYC now, teens and kids have to be inside by ten PM and out at 7 AM." said Granger.

"Okay." said Harry, and walked into an alley and climbed to the top of the rooftops and put his costume on and dived into the alley and swung towards his objective, the sewers...

**Meanwhile...**

Hermione stood outside of Gwen Stacey's house, and handed a note to Gwen, and left.

_I know your secret... be at 34 Brooklyn Avenue, Manhattan at 1130 PM, alone. _

**At the sewers...**

Harry landed in the murky water, and looked around.

"Now where's that little demon..." said Harry, and with exact movement, the Lizard punched Harry, throwing him onto a wall, and hid.

Making a giant web, Harry listened and a web vibrated, and Harry ran into the pipeline, and saw Lizard running quickly.

"Hey ugly, come and get me." said Harry loudly, and the Lizard charged.

Harry ran to the edge of the pipe and tackled Lizard into the drainage pipes, and Lizard ripped Harry's mask off, and The Lizard's eyes got real wide, and sliced three spots on Harry's chest, and blood squirted onto the walls.

"AH!" yelled Harry and the Lizard escaped as Harry passed out, floated to the sandbar near Brooklyn.

The Lizard's evil laugh could be heard all the way to the edge of Chinatown...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	15. New York Police Department

_**Chapter Fourteen. New York Police Department**_

* * *

Laying his head in the sand, Harry moaned as he got into his clothes, and stumbled to his feet, and slowly his hand bled, and showed the huge mark where the Lizard sliced at him.

"Man, that was worse than Aunt May's meatloaf..." said Harry, moving to some railing, and moving to the street, and then saw Hermione on her apartment terrace. "Time I get Hermione out of this mess, she doesn't deserve this terror."

Looking at the time, he saw it was 9. One hour until the curfew law went into effect, and two and a half hours until the meeting at 34 Brooklyn Avenue...

Walking, Hermione saw Harry moving into the alley, and called his phone.

"Hello?" asked Harry.

"Harry? You okay, you sound like you're hurt. " said Hermione.

"Oh it's nothing, I was a cut meatloaf for the Lizard, but it's all good." said Harry, falling to the ground, passed out, and his phone broke.

Hermione ran down to the alley, and covered her mouth seeing the paleness in Harry's face.

She carried him up to the terrace and stitched the wounds tightly shut, and laid Harry on the couch after her mom went to bed.

**Two hours later...**

Harry woke up, and saw the time, and he ran to the window, and launched out and swung towards the NYPD.

Arriving, he entered stealthly, and went to Johnny's cell.

"What do you want?" asked Johnny.

"Why did you attack me?" asked Harry.

"I work for a powerful man. He ordered me, otherwise my sister would die." said Johnny.

"Look, you don't kill people because of your sister, you need to fight for her, fight the man." said Harry, sitting in a chair.

"How do you know?" asked Johnny.

"You don't realize, my Uncle was almost killed because I didn't fight, I just ran..." said Harry.

"That was why you were at the Empire State Building." said Johnny.

"Yeah, look there's no reason why you need to kill someone, who was the man who ordered you?" asked Harry.

"If I tell you, he'll do something worse than before..." said Johnny.

"Before?" asked Harry.

"34 Brooklyn Avenue, 1130 PM? The man has the Lizard taking my sister there, and capturing two girls and a whole crowd, but the times are different, my sister's going to be there at 1130." said Johnny.

"What two girls?" asked Harry.

"Gwen Stacey and Ginny Weasley." said Johnny, and Harry launched out of the window, and Johnny escaped from jail.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Doing what needs to be done." said Johnny.

Running, Harry opened his shirt, and launched onto the rooftop of the New York Police Department building, and shot a web towards Brooklyn... it was just before a huge amount of chaos was going to go off...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	16. You want answers?

_**Chapter Fifteen. You want answers?**_

* * *

Harry only thought, what was going to happen at the building, it was the warehouse where Mr. Weasley had the odd device involving the Cross Species Project.

Swinging, Harry reached the top of the bridge, and suddenly his head started to start to get woozy, and his sight got blurry.

Suddenly Harry realized, a tranquilizer... Harry shot a web towards the warehouse, and launched into it, and threw the tranquilizer at the shooter, not knowing that it was from the waters below, and fell into the warehouse window...

"Uh... this sucks..." said Harry, standing up, and walked towards the edge of the room, and saw the rally beginning. He saw Susan Storm laying passed out on the edge of a cage, and Gwen and Ginny were standing at the door to enter, and the Lizard, and some sort of goblin thing hiding.

Then, as the two entered the room, Harry's spider sense went off, and he dived backwards, and was hit by a giant fireball, and his mask burnt halfway, and Harry launched in the rally room and made a web igloo thick as a brick wall... maybe harder than metal.

"Who are you?" asked Gwen.

"Trust me, if you know, you'll be in danger!" said Harry, and then Gwen looked at his face and noticed the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead, and then the webbing broke, and Harry's mask fell off, and Harry was thrown by the Lizard into a wall.

"Oof!" grunted Harry.

Lizard, now alone grabbed Harry, and laughed evilly, and suddenly threw Harry towards a fire pit.

"AAHHH!" yelled Harry as he hung on to a ledge for dear life, and then climbed up and was only in a suit, leaving his boots, no gloves, no mask, short sleeve, no spider symbol on back, and three slices on the spider symbol in front.

"Harry Potter..." said Lizard lightly, turning into Dr. Connors.

"Dr. Connors?" asked Harry. "What the heck?"

"You want answers Harry? Come and get em!" said Connors turning back into Lizard, and Harry slamming the Lizard into the floor.

Punching Lizard, Harry was thrown towards the ceiling, and then a shadowed man appeared.

"DON'T YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN WORKING AT!" said the man, and Lizard grabbed Harry and threw him out of the window, and Harry fell into the street.

As Ginny and Gwen got out of the webbing igloo, they saw Harry's mask on the floor.

"Oh no..." said Ginny.

"What do we do?" asked Gwen.

"Call your dad and Captain Granger, Spider-man's a wanted fugitive." said Ginny.

"He just saved us!" said Gwen.

"Tell them about the Lizard!" said Ginny.

"Alright..." said Gwen, calling her dad.

"Hello?" asked Captain Stacey.

"Dad? We have a problem, but don't freak out, it involves Spider-man, he saved us from the Lizard, but he's now unmasked, he's being attacked in the streets of Brooklyn, come quickly, we're at 34 Brooklyn Avenue with Sue Storm..." said Gwen.

"Alright, Granger you hear that?" asked Stacey.

"Yes." said Granger, and they left the New York Police Department...

**In the street.**

The Lizard grabbed a weak Harry, as cops started to show up, and Harry went to do something when a loud crashing noise appeared, and helicopters pulled down, and Captain Granger carried Harry in as the Lizard escaped.

Harry's face had not been seen.

"Let's see who you are..." said Granger, turning Harry's head slightly.

"Don't... please, you don't understand, I didn't mean to take down any policeman, I just wanted justice for Ben Potter... just believe me, I heard the Lizard's plan, his name is Doctor Curt Connors, he's kidnapped Hermione..." said Harry.

"How?" asked Granger being interrupted by Harry looking him right in the face. "Harry?"

"Your daughter will be killed at One AM. He's releasing a deadly gas that will turn everyone in NYC into one of those Lizards, just trust me!" said Harry.

"Alright. You need these." said Granger handing Harry a new suit.

"How did you get this?" asked Harry.

"I saw Johnny leave one at the doorstep of the NYPD, I figured this could help..." said Granger.

Harry put it on, and shot a web and as he swung he was shot.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" said Granger, and Harry fell to the water below, but he shot a web towards a skyscraper, and swung limply to a rooftop, as cranes were working.

"Let's help Spidey get this done..." said a crane worker.

They turned so Harry could swing easily towards Oscorp, where the Lizard was holding Hermione at...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	17. Come Get it!

_**Chapter Sixteen. Come get it!**_

* * *

Harry swung to the side of the Oscorp building, and saw Hermione screaming as the Lizard got a molecule device to set off the gas to turn everyone into the Lizard's creations...

Harry punched a hole in the glass, and took his new suit off, and put the ruined one on, and put the mask on.

"Hey CONNORS! I BELIEVE WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" yelled Harry taking his mask off.

Lizard smiled evilly, and Hermione saw the hurt Harry, and gasped as she saw the bullet wound. Harry's sight slowed down, and he saw a gas tank, and a gun, and a tranquilizer, and a giant hole in the wall, that could be shut.

His spider sense went off, and he dived over the Lizard, grabbed the gun, and ran to the tranquilizers, shot the lizard, and then shot a bullet towards the gas tank, and grabbed Hermione, and ran into the hole, and shut it as the explosion occurred.

"Harry... what's going on?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know... your dad will be waiting on the roof, go!" said Harry lifting the door, and threw Hermione out of the window as the chopper appeared, and Hermione landed in it.

She was taken to the street as she talked to her dad.

"Dad, don't hurt him!" said Hermione.

"I know, your boyfriend's a hero. I may just buy him some time..." said Granger flying the chopper to the top of the building as he saw Harry punching the healing Lizard.

"Why won't you give up!" demanded Harry, tackling Lizard into the next room, and slammed him into a glass wall. Lizard tail whipped Harry into the glass windows, throwing him out, and glass pierced his skin, making it bleed, and Harry yelled in pain. He fell towards the street, and spotlights hit him.

"NO!" yelled Hermione, and then Harry miraculously shot a web to the roof, and swung into Lizard towards the edge, and then Lizard standing up on the wall, punched Harry.

Harry stood up on the wall, and kicked Lizard hard. When Harry saw Lizard fall, he didn't realize the tail was wrapped around his left boot, and Harry went falling with the Lizard. Lizard punched Harry, and threw him into a gas tank, causing a major explosion.

Lizard got the device and headed to the roof, and planted the device and set it for twelve minutes.

Harry got out of the rubble, and his suit was now redused to no back, half of the boots, almost no symbol on the front, almost no legs, no sleeves, and half of his stomach was cut...

Harry felt blood running down his leg, and he climbed up as he heard a gun shot. Reaching the roof, Harry's weak state got a jump start as he saw Lizard put his whole hand in Granger's stomach.

"NO!" said Harry and then set his webs to self destruct, and threw it into Lizard, and pulled Granger off of Lizard, and launched to the street below with only five minutes left before it went off.

People didn't see Harry's face, because of Granger, and handed him to the paramedics, who pronounced him dead two minutes later as Harry climbed up the building and reached Lizard. He had the serum to reverse everything but it was too late...

The formula went off, spreading across NYC, and people were going crazy as they turned half way.

"Come get it." said Harry, and threw Lizard into a beam, and he launched to the device and put the new serum in, and set it for twelve minutes as Lizard threw him towards the floor. "AH!"

As Harry hit the floor, spotlights surrounded them, and then as Lizard threw Harry into a tank, it exploded, and a very weak Harry climbed out of the rubble only in boots, and his lower half of the suit, now shorts.

He knew this would be the end, so grabbing Lizard, Harry put the mask on, and tackled Lizard off the roof as the device went off... sending a blue gas into the air, and then Harry slammed Lizard into the ground, and he turned into Connors, and Harry ran into an alley and got his clothes on, and moved to the edge of the city, at the docks.

His phone rang...

"Hello?" asked Harry.

"Nice job out there Hero..." said Hermione's voice sad, and then Harry's phone shut off.

Harry headed to the hospital and took his uncle ben home, and then gave his aunt eggs.

"Harry, what happened to you? You're hurt badly." said Uncle Ben and Aunt May at the same time.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." said Harry smiling and headed upstairs, and left a note stating...

_Aunt May, Uncle Ben._

_I've decided to leave NYC for a bit to see other places, I want to find out more about my father's past, and my future, and I'll be home as soon as possible._

_With love,_

_Harry._

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	18. Return to New York City

_**Chapter Seventeen. Return to New York City.**_

* * *

Two years had passed since the battle at Oscorp Tower, leaving two deaths, Captain Stacey, and Captain Granger, and the funerals for both.

Hermione after the funeral headed to Harry's aunt and uncle's house, and Aunt May answered.

"Is Harry here?" asked Hermione.

"No, he left yesterday, he said something about finding justice for Ben." said May.

"Oh, well my dad died, and his funeral today, and Harry promised to be there." said Hermione.

"I'm sorry, he left a note for you though." said Uncle Ben, giving Hermione the note.

_Hermione, your dad, before well the incident, asked me to promise to keep you out of my trouble, so I made that promise, so by that, I have to break up with you, I'm sorry... Harry._

"Why would he break up with me?" asked Hermione. "On the day of my Dad's funeral?"

**Chicago, IL.**

Standing in the midst of a crowd, eighteen year old Harry now stood with his prototype web shooters 3.0 that provided more strength located his uncle's shooter's hold up in the middle of Chicago.

Harry entered through the main door, but stayed in the shadows, and put his spider-man suit on, and swung to the side of a room and climbed into a ventilation shaft, and shimmied his way to the dark and omnious room of the top of the warehouse, where the shooter sat.

"There you are..." said Harry.

"Who said that?" asked the shooter, and now in his clothes, Harry stood up. "How, how did you find me?"

"Just to let you know, I'm here with a vengeance." said Harry grabbing the shooter by the neck, and put him outside of the window, and held him.

"What are you doing?!" asked the shooter.

"Who made you shoot my uncle?!" demanded Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said the shooter.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" said Harry.

"TOM RIDDLE!" said the shooter.

"Well Tom, remember me?!" asked Harry showing his scar.

"How?" asked Tom before Harry dropped him. "Ah!"

Harry shot a web to Tom's foot, and put him onto the wall, and shot a web to Chicago Tower. He stood on top of it, and he had a letter arrive on his phone.

_To Harry Potter._

_You are invited to the Grand Opening of the Fallen Heroes Memorial, in memory of the fallen police officers, Captains Stacey and Granger, and fire fighters... On this friday. _

Harry headed to the subway, and entered a train, and sat down, as the train started it's long journey to New York City.

_Last time I was on a train I ripped that girl's shirt off, and noticed that odd tattoo. _

Harry felt his hairs stand up, and noticed Johnny sitting in front of him.

"How've you been?" asked Johnny.

"Good, I guess." said Harry.

"Saw you left NYC, I tracked your GPS signal on your suit to Chicago, look you broke up with Hermione the day of her dad's funeral." said Johnny.

"I know, I didn't know he was dead. I'm just not looking forward to coming back that much." said Harry.

"How come?" asked Johnny.

"Well Dr. Connors and the whole Lizard incident, I mean think about it, who's going to be there when I arrive, a guy who half vulture?" asked Harry.

"Okay, I looked into the gene twister that Mr. Weasley had, it's a device to change people into monsters, one that is most likely is a goblin deal, if someone like Mr. Weasley is in it, who knows the amount of damage it'll cause." said Johnny.

"Well I guess I'll have to do something about it." said Harry.

"They made a movie based off of Spider-man, involving the lizard, look." said Johnny.

"The Amazing Spider-man... sounds catchy though." said Harry. Watching the video, it showed actual footage, it showed Harry's ruined suit before the final battle, to the ending point. "Man, I was hurt."

"I know, but people seem to like the idea of making a name for you. Your regular name is that of Rick Riley. But the video actually shows some people we know, it shows Hermione, who is very popular now, for being in the movie." said Johnny.

"Do you still work at the school, do people wonder what happened to me?" asked Harry.

"I sub there. They think you were killed by the Lizard, guess they're in for a surprise." said Johnny.

"Well we have a good few hours until we reach Tennessee, wanna fly?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Johnny, and in a flashbang, him and Harry were flying through the air and heading straight for NYC.

As they arrived Harry noticed that his stuff was out for sale on the lawn of his house.

"Hang on." said Harry falling to the lawn. He put his stuff inside, and Aunt May said no. "My stuff isn't junk."

"Harry?" asked Aunt May.

"I told you I'd be back, don't people listen?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Ben died a few months ago." said Aunt May.

"What?" asked Harry.

"He left you a letter..." said Aunt May, giving him a letter.

_Harry._

_You are growing up to be the man you will be for the rest of your life, when I die, I will always be with you, Aunt May is moving, so you'll need to get an apartment, farewell... _

"How long until you move?" asked Harry.

"A year or so." said Aunt May.

"Can I stay here?" asked Harry.

"Sure. I mean you grew up here." said Aunt May, and with ease Harry got his stuff back in his room, and decided he needed to visit someone.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	19. The Memorial

_**Chapter Eighteen. The Memorial.**_

* * *

Harry in his ruined suit that he kept, swung to Ron's house, and got into his clothes and knocked on the door.

"Is Ron here?" asked Harry.

Ron came to the door, and Harry entered.

"How have you been?" asked Ron.

"Good, you?" asked Harry.

"Draco's kept off me." said Ron.

"Good, any sign from Spider-man?" asked Harry.

"No, he disappeared." replied Ron.

"Oh, well he's back I hear." said Harry.

"Really, about time, crime's been up now." said Ron. "Hermione moved away, I don't know why. Her mom got a promotion."

"Well I guess I can't say hello to her." said Harry.

"Yeah..." said Ron.

"Well, hey, I need to say something, when people say that revenge is like a poison, is it true?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, first it seems like vengeance, then it turns darker, then as the end of it, you kill..." said Ron.

"Oh, I need to go. I mean, not like anyone's going to this memorial just standing here." said Harry, heading out and heading to the memorial.

**A few hours later...**

"We are joined here today to remember the fallen soldiers of this great city, and there is one that stands out more than anyone else, who gave his life saving Spider-man's life before being brutally murdered by the Lizard, Captain Steve Granger." said the memorist.

"He also died saving all of New York City! My father, Captain Stacey was also murdered by the Lizard!" said Gwen appearing.

"Just because Spider-man defeated the Lizard doesn't mean he's a hero!" said a man.

"I know who Spider-man really is!" said Arthur Weasley.

Harry looked straight at him.

"Who?" asked everyone.

"The man who murdered Harry Potter!" said Arthur, and Harry went up to the stage.

"Oh yeah, murder? I'm right here Weasley, you wanna go right here right now? Bring it! Just because you own Oscorp doesn't mean you get claiming rights of who Spider-man is!" said Harry

"STOP IT!" said the memorist. "So you are Harry Potter?"

"Yes, and let me tell all of you something right here right now. Captain Steve Granger and Captain Stacey were great men, we're here to talk about them, not a masked vigilante! So let's stay on track." said Harry. "And but out of curious thought, who do you think Spider-man is?"

"Well you of course, he disappeared when you left, and he's probably back right now..." said Mr. Weasley.

"Me, Spider-man? Look at me, do I look like someone who could jump out of a building and defeat a man lizard?" asked Harry.

"He has a point you know..." said the memorist.

Gwen noticed Harry's scar, and Harry left after a long debate, and Gwen stopped him.

"It is you!" said Gwen.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Come with me..." said Gwen.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	20. Rise of the goblin

_**Chapter Nineteen. Rise of the Goblin**_

* * *

Being taken to an abandoned theater, Gwen had Harry sit down.

"What do you mean by it is me?" asked Harry.

"You, you're Spider-man, I mean you have the same scar." said Gwen.

"Wait, you looked at my scar?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I mean, it's hard to miss." said Gwen.

"I need to ask you something important, you say that I'm Spider-man, how would you know for sure?" asked Harry.

"If you had the suit on under your clothes." said Gwen, and Harry gulped.

He revealed a part of his skin, hiding the suit.

"Let me see for myself Harry." said Gwen. She pulled Harry's shirt and unbuttoned it, and Harry felt like he was going to be raped.

She saw the suit, and buttoned it back up.

"It is you, I knew it." said Gwen.

"Don't tell anyone, please, this is just too important to tell anyone." said Harry.

"Alright, but listen Dr. Connors gave Mr. Weasley the gene twister, he has it at the old warehouse where we were when you lost your mask." said Gwen.

"Let's go check it out." said Harry.

"Sure, in a few minutes." said Gwen.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." said Harry, running to the roof and launching off the roof and swinging to the warehouse. Landing on the roof, he slid to the street as Gwen arrived.

"Alright, come on." said Harry, and they entered...

**Meanwhile...**

"Fire me from my own company? How dare they?!" demanded Mr. Weasley entering the warehouse room holding the gene twister, and he entered the twister, and turned it on...

Harry suddenly walked in and turned his web shooters on as he saw Mr. Weasley turn into the green goblin.

"The heck with this, Gwen run!" said Harry, and then grabbed Gwen and launched out the window as Goblin awoke and shot a fireball at Harry.

"Whoa!" said Gwen, and the two hit the street almost because of Harry's giant web that he made.

"Lucky I had the web shooters." said Harry.

"Look out!" said Gwen, as Goblin launched at them, and Harry, in spider reflexes, grabbed Gwen, and launched to the wall and put her in the alley, and got into his suit.

Putting his mask on Harry tackled Goblin, and the two fell to the street, and Harry slammed a car into Goblin, throwing him backwards.

Goblin punched Harry hard, and then Harry was thrown backwards into a semi.

"Oh that does it!" said Harry, throwing the semi into Goblin. He was caught in the explosion, breaking parts of his sleeves, and his front symbol and he fell to the ground.

When he got up, Goblin sliced Harry's mask, and it hit him hard, and Harry went crashing into the wall.

He was laying against the wall when Goblin ran away, and Harry only saw Gwen's confusion.

"What was that?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know..." said Harry, gulping in fear, and then saw people running to take a picture, and Harry ran into the alley, grabbed Gwen, and swung to his house.

"Where are we?" asked Gwen.

"My house, I've been looking an open complex that's abandoned, it's for my Spidey deal." said Harry.

"Who all knows?" asked Gwen.

"You, Hermione, and Captain Granger, the Lizard, and possibly Mr. Weasley if he saw me get into my costume." said Harry.

"Wait, Mr. Weasley, how come not Ron?" asked Gwen.

"Because of this." said Harry turning his laptop to her, and showed a picture of the Green Goblin.

"Arthur Weasley, is a monster now." said Gwen.

"Not true, I've witnessed the transformation, they can change on will, if there's more than one, for all we know, there could be a full army." said Harry.

"Harry, you know the old Construction Site?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah. What about it?" asked Harry.

"Well, I hear it's up for sale, it's a few dollars a month." said Gwen.

"Use it as Spider-man Headquarters, nice idea." said Harry, clicking the word buy for the site.

"Now, I can use these babies." said Harry pulling out some new devices.

"Whoa, are those?" asked Gwen.

"Spider tracers? Yep, and guess who I locked onto?" asked Harry.

"Arthur Weasley, brilliant." said Gwen.

"Look, I'm going to follow him, keep a track on my computer, here's a speaker, I'll be able to hear it." said Harry.

"Okay, he's near the memorial." said Gwen.

"Loud and clear." said Harry shooting a web to a roof, and swung.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	21. Molly Weasley

_**Chapter Twenty. Molly Weasley**_

* * *

As Harry reached the memorial, he noticed a shirtless Mr. Weasley, crying.

"Molly, why? I was making a cure for you... now it's ruined." said Arthur.

When Harry listened, his memory popped in.

_Flashback. _

_**Harry stood out of the cold night, in the New York Graveyard, and noticed how his father's name and mother's was not on the same one. Like he thought, he pulled his flowers out, and laid them there, and muttered something before leaving the cold, and gloomy graveyard, with near frozen tears running down his black and blued up face...**_

Harry had tears, and noticed how the memorial opened, and Arthur entered, and as it closed, Harry launched in, and hid in the shadow.

Arthur walked down into a cold fusion room, and Harry with his now ruined suit completely, like how the Lizard did to him after he fell into the fire pit...

_Flashback..._

_**The Lizard broke through the webbing, and grabbed Harry, and his mask fell off, and he was thrown into the fire pit.**  
_

_**"AH!" yelled Harry hanging onto the ledge for dear life as he saw Lizard laugh.**_

_**He climbed up, and his suit had no gloves, short sleeves, had boots, no back spider symbol, and three slices on his chest where the symbol was, and his legs were ripped a bit, revealing blood.** _

Harry sighed at the memory, and walked at Arthur, as he noticed a giant blue container, and inside was Molly Weasley, frozen in time, and she had the same DNA as Arthur as the Green Goblin.

"Honey, I'm back..." said Arthur, and suddenly Molly woke, and punched the glass, and she escaped.

"What do you want?" asked Molly.

"I've figured out how to make you human again..." said Arthur.

"HOW?!" demanded Molly, and Arthur turned into the Green Goblin, and Harry saw he was half way in transformation, and with strength punched Goblin in the face, throwing the two into the container, and Goblin hit a self destruct button, and Molly escaped through the top hatch.

"You idiot, she's dangerous!" said Goblin.

"So are you!" said Harry.

"She'll kill Ron if we don't stop her!" said Goblin, turning into Weasley.

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"She's said it in her sleep! Now go stop her!" said Arthur, just as everything exploded...

"RON!" said Harry, shooting a web, and then everything turned dark as the hatch fell into the watery depths...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	22. Ambushed

_**Chapter Twenty-One. Ambushed**_

* * *

As water pumped into the sewers, a weak Harry and Mr. Weasley washed onto Curt Connor's makeshift lab, and Harry laid on a couch that was there, and Johnny handed him a glass of hot chocolate.

"You alright?" asked Johnny.

Coughing, Harry managed to get a reply.

"Look, don't do anything, Molly Weasley's going to kill Ron, just trust me, let me go." said Harry.

"You're almost dead Harry, most people **_don't_ **get the chance to live again." said Johnny.

"Don't stop me Johnny. Keep Weasley there, I got a hunt to do." said Harry, swinging away into the city, and suddenly Johnny laid on the floor bloody as Goblin ran to the streets.

**Ron's house. **

Arriving, Harry heard a loud evil laugh, and Ron was thrown over the side, and Harry caught him by one hand, and his face was still showing.

"Harry?" asked Ron.

"Hey man, listen, that's your mom, and here's your dad!" said Harry launching off the wall with Ron as goblin launched into the house, and Harry put Ron in the alley.

"Stay here!" said Harry swinging up to the house.

Landing on the terrace, Harry looked around, and suddenly was thrown into the wall by Molly.

Harry's suit tore on the leg, and blood appeared on the floor.

"He's weak." said Molly, and grabbed a chair, and turned it into a wooden knife.

"Oh really?" asked Harry, and suddenly Goblin threw a fireball into Harry, and Harry went crashing into a secret room full of pumpkin bombs, and gliders.

Dodging the two Goblins, Harry grabbed a sword, and started to swing, and then with speed, Molly broke it, and Harry stabbed her in the stomach, and she yelled in pain, and Goblin saw Harry.

"MOLLY!" yelled Goblin, and then launched into Harry, and flew on a glider to the Brooklyn Bridge as Molly turned into a human again.

"Mom?" asked Ron running in with Ginny, and hugged her.

They saw the secret room's artillery...

**Brooklyn Bridge. **

Harry was thrown into the middle of the bridge, and caused a huge explosion, ripping more of his suit.

Laying down, he tried to get up, but was hit with a pumpkin bomb, and he was thrown into a pillar near the edge of the bridge.

Suddenly, he heard a yell, and on top of the bridge, stood Goblin, holding a line that had a railing car full of children, and other hand was Gwen.

"Gwen..." said Harry launching to the top, and in the background stood an unknown figure.

Harry saw Goblin say this:

"Be the hero boy, save the girl, or save the children, only one choice..." said Goblin. "Choose!"

The children were looking straight at Harry, and then suddenly Goblin let go of the line, and Gwen.

"NO!" said Harry, and dived at Gwen, grabbed her, shot a web at the line, and held it as a boat arrived.

"GO!" said Harry, and Gwen got on, and Harry put the line on the other line, and suddenly, Goblin, on the glider flew into Harry, and they went crashing into the graveyard...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	23. Fireball

_**Chapter Twenty-Two. Fireball**_

* * *

Harry laid under a bunch of gravel, and laid on wooden blocks, and only saw Goblin making a fireball.

When Harry gulped, he noticed a similar webbing fluid hit Goblin, and then Goblin shot the fireball at Harry, and with some sort of miracle, Harry was escaped to other side of Goblin, and was standing near Hermione, who was sort of like the Lizard.

"What the heck?" asked Harry.

"I've taken the serum, I merged with it, so yeah." said Hermione, and then punched Goblin before disappearing.

Harry kicked Goblin, and it broke his boot.

"AH!" said Harry, as he felt his foot crack.

Goblin smiled, and then body slammed Harry, and then as he was held against a wall, all he saw was that Goblin had a giant knife pointed at his head, and as it reached his eye almost, he was holding it.

"I'm going to kill that girl Gwen... and I'm going to make it, really slow, and painful..." said Goblin, and then Harry, webbed Goblin's face, and then threw Goblin into a wall, and got on the glider, and then shot rockets at Goblin.

Goblin fell onto the road nearby, and then Harry punched Goblin, and suddenly in a giant fire ball, he was thrown into the sky, and landed on top of a plane, and Goblin landed on it, and made a huge fire ball.

Harry gulped, and then ran at Goblin, and then with all the strength he had left, he tackled Goblin, and they fell towards the streets of NYC, and then as they crashed, Harry's suit was redused to just shorts and no sleeves, Harry felt drained of energy, and laid paralyzed.

Goblin, who turned into Arthur, was gone in a black car, and when Harry got up, he was on the Construction site, and was seeing Tyler Parker standing there wearing a futuristic version of the Spider-man suit.

"We have a lot to talk about..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Please review and thanks**_


	24. Sneak Peek at spectacular spiderman

**_Sneak Peek at The Spectacular Spider-man_**

* * *

"So, Gwen, how long have you been able to make electrical currents strong enough to make a whole building run?" asked Tyler putting together a small wire connecting to a computer, meanwhile as Gwen worked on the lighting.

"I've known it for a while, my father taught to me when I was only eleven, but then he went into the force." said Gwen.

"Captain Stacey was like an ice cube, he only melted when it came to heat." said Tyler, smirking, and he, for the first time noticed Gwen smile.

"Well he liked colder weather better." said Gwen.

"Speaking of colder weather, have you heard this?" asked Tyler, turning on an album, and a song that was: COLDER WEATHER.

"That was my Dad's favorite song." said Gwen. "Who do you live with?"

"My mom, it's been tough lately, with the whole supervillain attacks, it took out the Oscorp building, my Mom's workshop, so she's jobless until it resolves." said Tyler.

"Well the owner, Arthur Weasley, is a super villain himself." said Gwen, and Tyler looked at her stunned.

"Green Goblin perhaps? Only new supervillain I saw." said Tyler, and then noticed that Harry, who was working on the final touches of the roof, closed it and made the skylight open, and then Harry jumped down.

"Well?" asked Gwen.

"Spider HQ is officially online." said Harry, and then Tyler, who had a police radio in the room listened.

_Bank Heist at First Avenue, it's Green Goblin..._

"Tyler, let's go!" said Harry, and the two ran to the poles, and launched down to the elevator and got their suits on...

* * *

_Please stay tuned til Spectacular Spider-man_


End file.
